The present disclosure relates in general to consumer electronic (CE) devices, e.g., customization of devices based on supply chain transactions. A common issue in the CE industry is that an intermediary in the supply chain, such as a retailer, would like to have CE devices customized by the manufacturer for their specific needs. The customization may be relatively minor, such as changing the color of the device, the texture of the finish, the user interface, the feature set, etc., to make the device unique for that retailer. This customization enables the retailer to make claims that their devices that are unique, enhancing the perceived value of the device as compared to devices sold at other retail outlets.
However, customization of products at the factory can cause difficulties for the manufacturer. For example, customization may require changes in the manufacturing process for each retailer. The manufacturer may have to inventory several different stock-keeping-units (SKUs) of a certain product, one for each customized version. These burdens may cause the manufacturer to impose minimum unit requirements and/or customization fees for such services. These fees are often too expensive for the retailer to pay, particularly in view of fierce price competition in the CE retail market.